A Painful Truth
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Akhirnya aku sadari semua. Makhluk hitam dan tinggi itu adalah manifestasi Kakakku sendiri. Pertemuan terakhirku dengannya hanya mimpi. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Dan sekarang, aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang ada. (Second Fic of "Hans & Alice" short Trilogy/A Continuation from "Maafkan Aku, Alice"/Ada A/N Penting di dalam)


**A Painful Truth**

 **Deemo by Rayark**

 **Rating : K**

 **Genre : Fantasy/Angst**

 **Warning : SPOILER ALERT!/Alice POV Only/Alive!Alice**

 **.**

 **A/N Penting : Fic ini MASIH terinspirasi dari cutscenes part 12 "Going Home", part 13 "Goodbye" disambung oleh part 14 "Where You Are Not" dari game Deemo. Bagi readers yang suka game maso ini TETAPI belum menyelesaikan game nya, DIMOHON UNTUK JANGAN MEMBACA FIC INI!**

 **Fic ini juga diikutsertakan dalam Challenge "Ingat Lagi" di grup FB United Fandom dan part 2 dari fic "Maafkan Aku, Alice" dengan waktu publish dan genre cerita yang berbeda.**

* * *

Deemo telah menyelesaikan satu lagu. Setiap lagu yang dia mainkan akan muncul beberapa anak tangga yang mengarah ke sebuah peron berwarna _tosca_ yang melayang di atas. Kalau ku hitung-hitung lagi, anak tangga itu sudah lengkap sehingga tidak ada lagi yang kurang. Deemo berdiri dari piano nya dan mendekatiku. Lalu kami mulai melangkah, menyusuri setiap anak tangga menuju ke peron itu. Deemo bermaksud untuk mengantarku kesana.

Jarakku dengan peron itu tingal selangkah lagi. Aku mematung di anak tangga yang ke terakhir, yang paling atas dan paling dekat dengan peron itu. Deemo juga ikut mematung di belakangku. Aku tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahku di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, air mataku keluar dari pelupuk kedua mataku. Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku. Lalu aku berbalik kepadanya dan melompat padanya. Aku ingin memeluknya sekali lagi. Aku ingin menangis di bahunya. Deemo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya meskipun kedua kakiku tidak menjejak di anak tangga. Deemo tahu aku pendek.

Dia seakan tahu kalau ini akan menjadi pelukan terakhir kita.

Kemudian Deemo menggendongku dan meletakkanku di atas peron itu. Lalu dia membelai rambutku. Aku ingin meraih tangannya. Aku ingin dia ikut denganku. Tetapi dia malah melepas tanganku dengan lembut. Dia perlahan menjauh dariku, kembali menuruni anak tangga dan kembali duduk di depan piano nya. Aku terisak lagi.

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar dia memainkan satu lagu lagi. Satu lagu terakhir. Lagu itu seperti mengiringi kepergianku meninggalkan dunia ini. Kurasakan getaran hebat mengelilingi sekitarku. Aku melihat bangunan yang menyerupai istana perlahan hancur lalu akhirnya menjadi puing-puing. Begitu juga dengan atap dari istana itu. Lantainya mulai retak dan piano nya juga ikut retak. Peron yang kupijak ini mulai melayang. Anak tangga juga ikut retak.

Dunia ini mulai hancur.

Anehnya, Deemo masih memainkan lagu perpisahan itu dengan tenang dan tidak panik sedikit pun. Aku terkejut ketika melihat wanita bertopeng itu berdiri di samping Deemo. Aku bergumam sejak kapan dia berdiri disitu.

Lalu, sebuah keajaiban mulai terjadi.

Deemo yang masih memainkan piano nya perlahan berubah. Dia menjelma menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang pemuda. Dia mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dan pita putih sebagai dasinya. Pemuda itu berambut coklat sama sepertiku. Iris kelamnya sama sepertiku.

Aku syok melihatnya.

Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas. Dia melihatku. Dia tersenyum dalam diam.

 _Sepertinya kau mulai mengingatku, ya?_

 _Aku Hans. Kakakmu._

Tanpa kusadari, dalam detik-detik ini pemuda itu ingin mengajakku berkomunikasi dalam diam. Dia memakai bahasa hatinya. Aku tahu rasanya mustahil kalau aku bersuara sekeras apapun, sekencang apapun karena aku sudah menjauh darinya. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, ingatanku seakan menarikku ke masa lalu. Akhirnya aku mengingat semuanya.

Tragedi itu. Ketika aku di dunia nyata.

.

Waktu itu, aku bersama Kakakku berjalan pulang bersama. Dia membelikanku sebuah boneka kucing yang kulihat mirip di loteng. Hanya saja boneka itu terlihat kotor. Ketika kami akan menyebrangi jalanan, tiba-tiba sebuah truk muncul di depan kami. Aku berdiri ketakutan sambil mengenggam tangan Kakakku. Kami seakan kehabisan waktu untuk menghindar dari tabrakan yang akan terjadi pada kami.

Dan akhirnya...

 _Alice! Awas!_

.

Aku mulai menangis ketika mengingat semuanya. Aku juga ikut tertabrak meskipun dia memelukku erat, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut tertabrak bersamaku.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Aku membiarkan diriku menangis. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hans masih melihatku menangis di atas. Jarakku dengan jendela di langit gelap itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Sementara itu, wanita bertopeng yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Hans membuka tudung jubahnya dan membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah sebenarnya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dariku.

Lebih mengejutkannya, dia berwajah persis sepertiku. Hanya saja, dia melihatku dengan tatapan sendu.

 _'Aku gagal membujuknya...'_ batin wanita bertopeng itu.

Hans masih saja melihatku. Dia masih saja tersenyum. Setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Adikku tersayang..."

"...Alice."

Dia menutup matanya. Kemudian dia mulai menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya. Air mataku semakin mengalir deras. Akhirnya aku sadar. Mahkluk hitam dan tinggi yang telah menjadi temanku selama ini adalah manifestasi Kakakku sendiri. Dan aku sadar bahwa namaku adalah Alice.

Aku memalingkan wajah dari apa yang kulihat dibawah. Semuanya hancur tak bersisa. Mungkin wanita bertopeng itu juga ikut menghilang bersamanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Biarkan peron ini terus melayang menuju cahaya dari jendela yang menyilaukan itu.

Dan akhirnya, aku telah sampai...

.

.

.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Awalnya buram lalu terlihat jelas. Sebuah ruangan yang putih bersih.

Dan... hawa yang menyakitkan.

Aku merasakan diriku terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang empuk. Aku mencoba untuk bangun. Tetapi entah kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba rasanya sakit sekali. Aku memegang kepalaku. Ada sebuah perban putih yang melilit kepalaku dan sebuah plester besar yang menempel di pipi kananku. Lalu aku melihat ke arah jendela di samping kananku. Sinar matahari seakan membangunkanku setelah sekian lama aku _tertidur_ disini dan angin semilir berhembus memasuki ruangan ini, membuat tirai tipis itu bergerak karena tertiup angin.

Tidak peduli akan diriku yang masih belum membaik, aku memaksakan diriku turun dari ranjang dan melihat keluar, ke jendela itu. Aku terkejut.

Aku pikir aku masih di dunia alam sadarku. Ternyata...

Ini perkotaan. Dan ternyata aku dirawat di rumah sakit.

Aku mengira kalau ini masih malam. Ternyata sudah pagi. Matahari baru saja memancarkan cahayanya disana.

Akhirnya aku sadari semuanya. Aku telah kembali dari dunia alam sadarku. _Ending_ nya bukan seperti dongeng-dongeng yang aku dengar. Bukan akhir bahagia.

Melainkan akhir sedih. Dan kini aku merasakannya.

Kurasakan kedua mataku mulai memanas. Aku mulai terisak pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis selama aku di dunia alam sadarku. Aku terduduk dan membiarkan diriku menangis dalam kesendirian.

Aku menangisi semuanya. Aku menyesali semuanya.

Aku menangisi semuanya karena ditinggal pergi oleh Kakakku. Aku menyesali semuanya karena aku terlalu egois dengan perkataan wanita bertopeng itu.

Dan sekarang... aku benar-benar kesepian.

Seorang diri.

.

 **And now I realised after wake up from comatose**

 **My brother is gone**

 **Hans is gone**

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : Akhirnya aku kembali lagi~ Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Gak lama ya ternyata aku selesai menggarap part 2 ini.**

 **Dan... terima kasih buat Akang Poksi, reviewer pertama dalam fic pertama dan short trilogy ini dan setelah itu gak ada lagi TwT atas jejaknya dan pengoreksiannya.**

 **Oke semuanya. Habisini aku bakal nggarap FIC PAMUNGKAS atau fic terakhir! READERS, BRACE YOURSELF!**

 **Well, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Sampai ketemu di fic pamungkas ala saya dan fic2 baru lainnya! #SokGaya**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


End file.
